


More Than A One-Night Stand

by saltiest_of_sinners



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: IT - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Smut, explicit - Freeform, oneshots, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltiest_of_sinners/pseuds/saltiest_of_sinners
Summary: Just my Reddie smutFeel free to repost with credit





	More Than A One-Night Stand

“This idea was stupid,” Eddie remarked to one of his best friends, Beverly Marsh. Right now, they were standing in the middle of a wild house party, full of drunk teenagers. Bev didn’t seem to notice that they were currently in the middle of a germ-infested living room and instead continued sipping on her cheap beer. 

“C’mon Eddie, lighten up.” 

“Lighten up?” Eddie’s eyes narrowed as he watched her get drunker by the second. “I can’t leave you as well. Who knows what happened to Stan?” Bev looked down at him, a twinkle in her eyes. 

“You know full well what happened to Stan,” she winked and leaned back against the wall. “Poor guy. Both the host and his friend? He’s definitely going to be sore tomorrow.” Eddie just frowned and looked away, his grip tightening on his unopened Bud Light. Stan had also promised to stay sober, but after a few shots, had left with the host, Bill, and his friend Mike. Eddie did admit that they weren’t the worst looking, and definitely Stan’s type. 

Bev had been so excited earlier, her and Stan talking about who they’d most like to fuck at the party. The whole topic was boring for Eddie. Sure, he’d like to find someone, but not just to have sex with. He wasn’t a horny spaz like the others. 

“Bev?” Eddie looked around wildly for his friend, quickly spotting her bright red hair on the makeshift dance floor, in the middle of sweaty teens. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the drink counter, knowing that the way this night was going, he would need a shot to deal with Bev and to find Stan. 

“What do you want?” The creep behind the counter asked, obviously undressing Eddie with his eyes. 

“Just a shot.” Eddie rolled his eyes at any flirting the man tried to initiate, and quickly downed the liquor in an effort to get away as fast as possible. Unfortunately, in his rush, he turned right into the chest of someone wearing the ugliest Hawaiian shirt Eddie had ever seen, knocking them both to the ground. 

“Oh shit!” Eddie scrambled to his feet, reaching out for the stranger’s hand. “Are you okay?” 

“Better now that you’re here.” A boisterous voice met Eddie’s ears, accompanied by one of the most attractive people he had seen. Bright eyes, a wide smirk, and a sharp jawline were all some immediate qualities Eddie noticed. But his hair was beautiful too, black and curly and surrounding his head like a halo. “Are you okay?” The man asked Eddie, who quickly helped him up. 

“Yeah, sorry, just distracted.” Eddie managed to get out, his face flushed a brighter pink than usual. 

“Well, who’s to blame you?” He grinned widely and pretended to flex. “Name’s Richie.” Eddie continued to stare at Richie, watching his arms move, the way he confidently gazed at Eddie, and the goddamn smile that never left his face. “What about you, cutie?” 

“Eddie.” Richie nodded his head but continued to stare Eddie up and down until the latter averted his gaze. 

“Tell me, Eddie,” Richie began, bringing Eddie back to attention, “what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here with my friends Bev and Stan,” he swallowed as Richie casually leaned against the doorway, still towering over Eddie. “They convinced me to come to this party.” 

“Did they also convince you to wear that outfit?” Eddie quickly looked at Richie, whose tone had slipped into a much more suggestive manner. 

“Well,” Eddie was blushing harder than ever, and could feel the start of an erection coming on. “Bev did help me pick it out. I mostly wore it because it was hot tonight.” A lie that could be believed due to the hot front Maine was experiencing, but he could tell Richie easily saw through it. The truth was Eddie wore it hoping that he could tease some hot guys tonight, and judging how Richie was staring at him, it was working. Bev had indeed helped him pick out this outfit, which consisted of his shortest shorts and a crop top. 

The alcohol might have had something to do with it, but suddenly Eddie felt a surge of confidence. “Did anyone help you pick out your shirt?” He let his fingers ghost over the exposed skin Richie had showing through the undone buttons of his Hawaiian shirt. Eddie felt Richie tense at the flirting, and silently counted it as a win. 

“Why? Do you like it?” Richie leaned in closer, and it took all of Eddie’s willpower to keep from kissing him right then. 

“It is nice,” Eddie said in the sweetest voice he could muster, “but I think it would look better off.” Without hesitation, Richie leaned in and kissed Eddie passionately. Eddie felt his eyes widen in brief surprise before happily reciprocating the kiss. Richie’s hands ran up his sides, his hands dipping beneath the shirt, his cool hands a stark contrast to Eddie’s heated skin. They stayed like that for a few minutes, slowly kissing until Eddie couldn’t bear the tent forming in his shorts. Richie seemed to notice, and rolled his hips once, which proved to be enough to unravel Eddie. 

Upon hearing Eddie’s whimper, Richie pulled away, his pupils blown wide and the smile returning. “Do you want to take this elsewhere baby?” Eddie gripped on the taller man’s shirt tighter, returning his smile. 

“Please.” He felt himself moan as Richie rolled his hips again, and noted with satisfaction, that for the second time tonight he felt Richie grow aroused. Richie groaned in response to feeling their growing erections press against each other, grabbing Eddie’s hand and dragging the petite boy toward the stairs. Eddie watched as they passed other horny teenagers, and began staring at Richie’s neck, already mapping out where he would mark. 

Before long, Richie pulled Eddie into an unclaimed bedroom, and wasted no time in kissing him again, slowly making his way down towards Eddie’s neck. Eddie let out another moan upon feeling Richie find his sweet spot, and felt the taller boy begin to bite down on his neck, sure to leave a mark for his mother to see the next day. But right then, Sonia was the furthest thing from Eddie’s mind. Instead, he perched on his toes and pulled Richie down to leave his own hickie, finding that the more he pulled at Richie’s hair, the tighter Richie’s hands were on his ass. 

“R-richie please.” Eddie whined, bucking his hips in search of any relief he could find. The throbbing in his cock was now almost unbearable, and the way Richie was continuing to grind on him, running his hands up and down Eddie’s body, and whispering lewd things in Eddie’s ear made his boxers wet with precum. 

“Please what kitten?” Richie purred, continuing his meticulous teasing: “Do you want me to touch you?” Eddie was about to nod when he realized he recognized Richie’s game, and a verbal response would be necessary to start any action. 

“Yes, sir.” Richie quickly ceased all contact to promptly pull his shirt off of his head, and Eddie reciprocated happily, glad to finally see some skin. Richie then pulled their bodies flush together, and the two began another heated makeout session. 

“Eddie.” Richie groaned when the younger began palming at the obvious erection between them. 

“Yes?” Eddie innocently replied, calmly undoing Richie’s jeans and beginning to slide them down his legs. “Do you want me to do something Rich?” 

“Anything.” Richie desperately said, backing into the bedframe and gripping it tightly. Eddie smiled at the sudden submissiveness, but even with Richie’s incessant teasing from earlier, decided to cut him some slack. Eddie slowly slipped to his knees, pulling Richie’s underwear with him and staring at the erection that popped out in front of him. Average in girth, but Eddie did admit it was longer than most. Still smiling softly, Eddie wrapped his hand around the base and began pumping his wrist slowly, relishing in the noises Richie made. Looking up through his lashes, he made sure to keep eyes contact with Richie as he slowly began to suck Richie’s cock. 

Eddie had initially planned on keeping to blowjob to a torturous pace, but the louder Richie’s moans got, the more determined Eddie was to get him to the edge. He began to deepthroat Richie, no easy task, even to Eddie, a notorious size queen. As Richie’s moans got louder and more staggered, gasping for breath in between calling Eddie’s name hoarsely, Eddie felt a tap on his cheek as a signal from Richie to pull off. Surprised, Eddie quickly stood up and looked at Richie, confused. 

“Don’t want to cum in your mouth,” Richie explained, catching his breath before leaning in towards Eddie’s ear. “I want to see you destroyed before I cum in your ass.” Eddie shivered quickly, the arousing threat going straight to his member, still aching for attention. With that, Richie spun them around, pushing Eddie down onto the bed and pulling off his shorts in one swift motion. 

“I’m assuming this isn’t your first time.” Eddie groaned, feeling Richie’s large hand wrapped fully around his cock, the other removing Eddie’s underwear. 

“Naw partner, this ain’t my first rodeo.” Richie confirmed in a ridiculous accent, one Eddie would have mocked if it wasn’t for Richie’s mouth taking his dick in one go and causing Eddie to gasp. In the midst of his bliss, Eddie heard a lube cap being popped open, and spread his legs wider at the thought of Richie’s fingers inside him. As one finger slowly began circling his entrance, Richie moved his mouth onto Eddie’s thighs, playfully nipping at them and leaving small bruises. 

“Richie, can you stop being a tease and just fuck-” Eddie was cut off by the finger slowly pushing past and crooking along his walls. 

“You were saying?” Richie had his eyebrows raised as he went back to marking Eddie’s body, and adding another finger when Eddie began rocking and signaling the pain was gone. 

“H-holy shit Rich.” Eddie began whining as Richie brushed over his prostate and started scissoring his fingers. 

“One more baby,” Richie pressed a kiss to his chest as the third and final finger made its way to join the others, leaving Eddie to writhe in bliss as Richie’s long fingers hit his prostate repeatedly. Soon enough, Eddie felt a warm tension in his abdomen and subconsciously began to rock against the fingers harder in an attempt to increase the pleasure. Richie noticed and quickly removed his fingers, leaving Eddie to whimper at the sudden loss of his high. “Just getting a condom love.” Richie said as he stripped himself of his final clothes and grabbed a condom from his wallet. 

Watching Richie slide the latex onto his length and begin to slather it with lube had Eddie once again desperately horny. He grabbed himself then, stroking his member gently as he watched Richie saunter over to the bed, the moonlight shining through the curtain and highlighting the way every muscle tensed at movement. 

“Somebody couldn’t wait for me, huh?” Richie purred as he reached the bed, leaning over Eddie and caging him in. 

“Just preparing myself for the main show,” Eddie replied, any witty comment aside that erased at the feeling of Richie’s cock as he slowly pushed in. All the breath Eddie had was suddenly reserved for the low moan he let out, throwing his head back as, finally, Richie bottomed out. They stayed like that for a minute, foreheads pressed together as Eddie adjusted. Eventually, he felt good enough to move. “Go ahead Richie.” He managed to get out before Richie slowly dragged out. It was good, and Eddie could tell Richie was trying to be gentle, but he also wanted more. Pulling his hips out a little and pushing back in seemed to have the desired effect. 

With hesitation, Richie slammed in immediately, drawing a loud cry of pleasure from Eddie. Briefly, he considered if the other people in the house had heard, but then Richie was fucking into him properly, and all comprehensible thought went out the window. 

“Oh fuck me.” Eddie moaned out and Richie chuckled, hiking Eddie’s leg up high. 

“That’s what I’m currently doing angel,” he grunted, angling his hips better. “God, you’re so tight and hot.” Eddie’s mind was spinning, too hazy with pleasure to listen to Richie. His moans became uncontained, crying out at every thrust. Then Richie brushed over his prostate and Eddie felt his vision go white. 

“Richie!” Eddie felt himself close to orgasm, untouched. Instead of replying, Richie simply gave him a signature Tozier grin and pounded into that one spot mercilessly. It only took a brush of Richie’s hand, and Eddie felt himself release, covering his stomach in cum. Richie followed soon after, just tipping Eddie into overstimulation. With a moan of Eddie’s name, he collapsed on top, causing Eddie to squeak out. 

“Sorry.” The taller boy said before pulling out and shaking his arms out. Eddie looked up, still dazed in post-orgasm bliss. Richie rubbed his eyes once before padding over to the side table, grabbing the tissue box and cleaning up. A slight dip in the bed was the only warning Eddie got before he felt Richie’s arm pull him close. 

“I didn’t know you liked to cuddle.” Eddie teased, but Richie just grunted, kissing him on the nose. 

“Just go to bed.” 

When Eddie woke up in the morning, he quietly slipped out of bed, pulling on his boxers and grabbing his phone, which had been buzzing. 

8:14 AM 

Bev <3: Where the hell are you guys? 

Bev <3: Eddie!? 

Stanley <3: Jesus Christ Bev, can you keep it down? 

Bev <3: Can you even say that 

Bev <3: Your Jewish right 

Stanley <3: *you’re and yes. 

Bev <3: Whatever, I know you got dicked, but I don’t know about Eddie 

Eddie: I’m still alive Bev 

Stanley <3: Did you go with the curly-haired dude? 

Eddie: Maybe 

Bev <3: Lol I got blondie from chem. Looks like we all scored 

Eddie: Ben? 

Bev <3: Whatever his name is. 

Bev <3: Oop hes waking up. Got to go. 

Eddie sighed and put down his phone. Richie was stretching, smiling in a way Eddie could only describe as heavenly. Then he opened his mouth. 

“You good Eds? You look like someone shoved something up your ass.” 

“Good morning to you as well.” Eddie spat back, pulling on his clothes. Hearing a rustle, he looked up in time to watch Richie fall on the floor, his feet tangled in the sheets. 

“Jeez. Sorry Eddie, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Eddie let out a silent laugh at the once bad boy in front of him, face squashed in the carpet. 

“You didn’t hurt my feelings moron.” Eddie smiled, helping Richie to his feet. 

“Well, still sorry.” The two stood in awkward silence until Eddie asked the question he’d been dwelling on since last night. 

“So, do you want to do this again?” 

“Already Eds? I don’t think I have another condom on me.” Richie teased, holding up one finger before Eddie could argue back. “Just messing with you, I would love to actually go on a date.” 

“Wow, you actually don’t want to just bang me and leave? You’re softer than I thought Rich.” Richie just laughed, laying back down on the bed. 

“Love you too Eddie Spaghetti.” 

“Shut up dumbass.”


End file.
